Set Sail for Legend
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: The Gokaiger are sent back in time to help the Shinkenger with a returning foe. However, the Shinkenger are now under Kaoru's command so the team is in a bit of turmoil. While doing battle with this new foe, can the pirates fix the samurai's shattered bond? And maybe Mako can help the pirates figure out their quirky interactions along the way. Gokaiger vs. Shinkenger, let's go!
1. A Showy Arrival

**So this is going to be my crazy project. Hopefully, I will not anger too many fans. Anyhow, it's Pirates versus Samurai for what won the poll. So to clear up the time period for the two teams: this takes place right after episode 38 for the Gokaiger and right after Takeru leaves the Shinkenger because of Kaoru's arrival in Episode 45. As usual I don't own Super Sentai, Tolei does. Let's roll already. **

Set Sail for Legend

Chapter 1: A Showy Arrival

Captain Marvelous was in a happy mood, then again he and his crew had just defeated the crown prince of the Zangyack Empire. They may still be on the Zangyack's most wanted list, but they had struck a blow that would keep them handicapped for a while. Until then, the Gokaiger could sit back and relax. He surveyed his crew with a keen eye from his chair, noting each one different activities. His first mate, Joe Gibken also known as Gokai Blue, was doing push-ups off in the corner as usual; while Luka Millfy, Gokai Yellow, was on the couch shining her jewelry. Next to her was Gai Ikari, Gokai Silver, holding their robotic parrot Navi while watching Luka work. At the table sat Don 'Hakase' Dogoier, Gokai Green, and Ahim de Famille, Gokai Pink, were drinking tea at the table. "So Marvelous, what is our next target," Joe says between push-ups.

"Joe-san, we should take time to relax," Ahim says to her good friend. "We have caused enough damage to the Zangyack to cause a temporary respite, I think we should take it". Marvelous smirked ever so slightly at this, his first mate and the former princess amused him. He and Luka had discussed many times how the two flirted around each other every now and then. Luka was annoyed that neither had confessed, but he just found it intriguing.

"Oi bird," Marvelous yells at Navi, the one whose prophecies usually guided the team. "Got any prophecies cooking up in there"?

"I got nothing, they just come to me you know," Navi says as he sits in Gai's arms. Suddenly though, he shoots out Gai's grasp and slams his head into the ceiling. As he floated down, he began to speak in a dazed manor, "Head back to the age of samurai, as old faces will become new. While an old enemy rises again, a heart must be mended in order to create a spark. Define a bond that will be defined to you also". As he slowly flies back to Gai, he says, "Well, that must be a convenience".

Marvelous sits there for a moment before speaking, "Our new hunt obviously as something to do with the Shinkenger, we got a pretty obvious hint for that. What I don't understand is the head back part, does it mean time travel"?

Luka quickly picks up on Marvelous's obvious over sight, "Marvelous, we can time travel actually with the GoZyuDrill. The real question is whether or not the Gokai Galleon can do the same"?

Don stands up, and idea flickering to life in his head. "What if we could use the Timeranger keys to open a gate through time like the GoZyuDrill"?

Marvelous nods at this idea, seeing the logic behind Don's words. "Hakase is right, that could work. Might be a power we can use unlike what it does for Gai". Looking at his crew, all of whom are now at attention, he barks out an order that is quickly followed, "Get ready to set sail, we have some work to do. Gai, call GoZyuDrill and prepare to time travel. Joe, I need you to find the info we have on all of the Shinkenger's old enemies. Things are about to get extremely showy when we arrive".

A few minutes later, the Gokaiger are in their suits sitting in their respective vehicles. Each of the five in the Galleon hold up their respective color's ranger key, preparing to test Don's theory. "Let's go," Marvelous yells, the others following suit as he inserts his key into the wheel. The air in front of the Galleon shimmers for a moment before it expands into a spatial portal. "Alright, now let's go," Marvelous yells as the Galleon and GoZyuDrill moves their way towards their specific time portal.

Once they cross to the other side, Marvelous maneuvered over to the nearby bay and dropped anchor, Gai doing the same. They regroup in the Galleon to discuss their next move. Eventually Ahim pipes up with an idea they can all agree on, "Why don't we investigate in town and see if we can meet one of the Shinkengers"?

As they prepare to depart for the city, Luka approaches Marvelous with a question. "Hey Marvelous, did you talk to Gai about him fanboying on this trip"?

Marvelous smirked when she asked, deciding to have a little fun with her while answering. "Now why do you care, worried you won't get enough attention"? When Luka responds with an angry pout and attempt to punch her captain's chest, he is one step ahead of her. He catches her fist and pulls her close, eliciting a surprised squeak out of the thief. He growls out quietly, "I'll keep an eye on you, don't you worry at all," before he smirks and lets her go as he walks to the ship's exit. Luka is confused as she follows, not expecting this out of Marvelous.

While this was occurring, Mako Shiraishi's (Shinken Pink) head was spinning at the events of the past hour. In the past hour she had discovered that Takeru Shiba (formerly Shinken Red) had lied to them about who he really was, he was replaced with the young princess Kaoru Shiba (now Shinken Red), and that he had just left them forever it seemed. Not only that, over Chiaki Tani's (Shinken Green) yelling and Kaoru's servant yelling nonsense, she heard Genta Umemori, Shinken Gold, declare he was leaving. Both Kotoha Hanaori, Shinken Yellow, and Ryunosuke Ikenami, Shinken Blue, where silent probably due to shock over what had happened. Eventually Kaoru yelled out, "Enough, I will speak with you individual on the matter at a later time, for now we must plan". This shuts the others up pretty quick, but Genta has left by this point.

Chiaki is about to speak up, but Mako realizes that if he does the arguing will start again. "Chiaki, Hime-san is right, we all have different personalities. Her idea is the most logical based on the current situation". Chiaki shuts his mouth, not willing to argue with Mako. Kaoru gives Mako a small nod, but she wasn't sure if it was a thanks or acknowledgement.

Kaoru asked for the others to leave to wash up, but she had Mako stay. Once everyone else had left, she addressed Mako slowly, being unsure how begin this conversation. "Mako, I needed you to stay because I need your help with uniting this team. You know how everyone ticks better then I do". Mako looks up at her in surprise, Kaoru noting that this clearly was not what Mako thought that they were going to talk about. "Look Mako, from what little information I was to get from Ji on all of you, Takeru seemed to confine in you, so I feel I should do the same".

Mako nods, getting what she had said made sense, but was still surprised that she would trust her like Takeru had. Her and Takeru's relationship was a strange one as the oldest two, always addressing each other on a level playing field. This is what Ji must have meant when he told the princess about her and Takeru, only the important parts. "Alright, I can do that," Mako says in a formal manor. She knew the other may not like it, but to her it seemed like a good place to start.

Kauro gave a small smile at this, glad Mako seemed to be at least willing to work with her. "Thank you Mako, now I do wish for the gold one, Genta was it, to fight alongside us if possible, how do you believe that could be accomplished"?

Mako was initially caught off guard by the question, but then she remembers how she did not seem disturbed by Genta's presence like her servant had been. So she supposed it would not be bad for them to try to bring him back, "Well, he was really close to Takeru so-," her response though being cut off by the Gedoushu alarm. As the five samurai set off for the enemy, Mako turned to the princess and says, "He'll be there".

The five arrive to see Genta was being beaten by a horde of Nanashi, the numbers over whelming him. As the other five joined the fray, Kotoha is the first to notice that something is off as she parries a blow from one, "Everyone, they are stronger than usual". She smashes her blade into one and then another, but they both are still standing.

Kaoru continues this train of thought, noticing it also, "It's almost like they're being fed water from the Sanzu directly". She spins to avoid one Nanashi slash as she cuts the legs out from another. This causes her to end up back to back with Kotoha. "Kotoha, what do you think is causing this"?

Kotoha is caught off guard by this, having not expected Kaoru to ask any of them for assistance. She had assumed that she knew a lot more about the enemy then they did. Between parries and dodge rolls she stutters out, "I feel a power coming from them Hime-san, but that is what is confusing me. I feel like I should know it, but it is not coming to my mind".

Kaoru nods, knowing that this is a possible scenario at the moment. "That is alright Kotoha, it is something to keep in mind. Focus on fighting right now, you and I need to help Genta". As her and Kotoha hack their way to the gold samurai, she notes that Kotoha is not as proficant as the others in swordplay due to her being a replacement for her sister. She decides that later she would help the girl with it, as she didn't need to her to get hurt unnecessarily.

As the two of them form a back to back triangle with Genta, who at this point had talked to Chiaki about the princess and bought Chiaki's reasoning that she didn't seem like a bad person, he asks, "Kaoru-san, I hope you have a plan for dealing with these guys. Our individual attacks aren't doing much against them. Looks like the Chiaki and the others have the same idea we have right now," he says gesturing to the other samurai who had formed their own triangle.

Meanwhile, the Gokaiger are wandering the city looking for the Shinkenger, but all they have found out were that this was the city that they protected. "Argh, this is hopeless. Gossip isn't going to help us find them," Luka says as she ruffles her hair in frustration. She brain was all jumbled thanks to this new mission and Marvelous's strange behavior. The second thing was more of a nagging thought, but it still needed her attention at somepoint. "Hakase, do you know anything we could do differently"?

"Unfortunately Luka, unless you want to wait for the city to be attacked, there isn't much more we can do," Don says as he looks at a newspaper that the group had picked up while walking. Suddenly they hear the dim clang of metal and notice how some people are running in fear away from an area down the street. "What is that"?

"That is what you just told Luka could help us find the Shinkenger," Marvelous says with a bit of a sigh. He pulls out his Mobilatie and stares before sighing again, "Alright, might as well check it out, even if they're not there we can maybe cause enough commotion to draw them to us". They all nod at his logic and transform, tossing their weapons so they had their preferred set up.

Ryunosuke had seen many things as a samurai, but the Gokaiger were something he had not seen, so he was surprised when they joined the Shinkenger in the brawl. He was on edge when he and Joe were side by side, Joe's swordsmanship easily outclassing his. "Who are you, your swordsmanship and garb show you are no samurai"?

Joe is smirking under his mask at this comment, even though it was true meant nothing. They fought the same kind of enemy, but they were different. "Why does it matter"? This answer frustrates Ryunosuke, and he goes back to cutting up the Nanashi.

Mako had not seen the Gokaiger approaching, so she was caught off guard when Ahim's gunfire sounded off. She turns after the shots drop several Nanashi to see Ahim land next to her. Ahim does a small bow before she speaks, "Do not worry, we are here to be your allies not your enemies". She does a small bow before opening fire again on their opponents.

Mako isn't sure how to react, Ahim's efficiency in fighting seems to her to go against her polite mannerisms. Then again, she knows she did not know this person so she does not have a basis to judge. "This is much appreciated," she says back as she cuts down those that manage to avoid Ahim's shots.

Chiaki meanwhile has a much more connecting encounter with Don. The green pirate had jumped into the fray without much idea where he was going to land. The result is that he lands on the shoulders of a Nanashi, causing it to spin around. As its spins around for a bit before throwing him, Don fires away and defeats several of them. When he land in front of Chiaki, he says sheepishly, "Whatever works to win right"?

Chiaki smirks under his helmet as his sword transforms into his spear. This new guy was on his level already, and they just started to fight together. Even though it was possible they were enemies, he liked it. "That's the truth no matter what they say," he says before slamming the butt end of his spear into the ones sneaking behind him. The two begin to roll and duck as they whittle the enemy down.

Genta and Gai's introduction suited the two's energetic personalities well. As Gai spears through some of the foot soldiers, he sees that Genta's shoulders are drooping down due to something on his mind. When the two are side by side, he says encouragingly, "Don't think about what has happened before this. You have to fight right now to save the people from these guys".

Genta thinks for a moment, realizing that he was right. He wasn't in this particular fight for Takeru, he was here because he wanted to protect the people in the city. "That's right, I can't be preoccupied at a time like this," he says as him and Gai stare down the section of the horde they were dealing with. "Alright my silver clad friend, let's go"!

Kotoha is caught off guard by Luka's arrival, having been desperately try to defeat the Nanashi around her when suddenly swords on ropes drop in and cut several down with ease. She is surprised to see Luka run up next to her like they were best friends. The yellow pirate looks at her before saying in an upbeat manor, "Come on, come on, you can fight better. Just don't worry about the numbers and we will be fine".

Kotoha is confused by who Luka is, but she still understands her all the same. She calms herself as the enemy surrounds them, knowing that she has to be strong. "Alright, we fight together then," she says in determination as the two begin to cut through their opponents with renewed ease.

Kaoru is too into the fight to notice the pirates' arrival when she suddenly thrown off her feet by a Nanashi getting a lucky hit in. As it brings it's sword down, another sword appears in front of Kaoru and blocks it easily. Kaoru looks up to see Marvelous shooting it in the face. As she gets up, he says in a joking manor, "Come on princess, you can't go and die now. Who is supposed to save the world then"?

Kaoru is not miffed by this comment, as she was more interested in the fight at the moment. However, she would find out who this new person soon. "I had it under control, but thank you for the assistance," she says gruffly as she gets up. Marvelous smirks under his helmet at this, remembering how she was when they had meet her for the first time. Looks like things didn't change he thought as the two quickly tore through the opposing ranks.

The combined might of the Gokaiger and Shinkenger were too much even for these new Nanashi, as they quickly fell before the might of blade and gun. The Gokaiger after it is over run to Marvelous and drop their transformation due to no imminent danger. "Well that was rather eventful wasn't it," Marvelous says as he looks at his crew, they were tired but not hurt which was important. He would care for his crew, they were his family almost.

Kaoru and the other samurai assemble a few feet away, Kaoru not feeling comfortable with these new arrivals. They were proficient fighters yes, but they were not samurai, they were pirates. So she looks to her retainers, seeing they were just as confused as she was. They were not someone they had met under Takeru's care, so this could be a trap ploy also. She draws her Shinkenmaru and levels it at the Gokaiger before declaring, "State who you are and your purpose or faith the wrath of the Shiba clan".

The other Gokaiger look to Marvelous for instructions on what to do on the situation. He sighed a bit internally, remembering that Kaoru had been not the friendliest type at first. She lived by the sword, so it made her weary of others. He looks to Luka, who merely nods and gives him a sheepish smile, not sure what to do herself. She wasn't expecting to have a fight be how the two groups met, so she was at a loss. Marvelous sighs audibly as he steps towards the samurai, Luka staying close if this got out of hand, "We are the Gokaiger, we were sent to help you with a returning foe. So if you don't mind, put the sword away will you Shiba".

**Yey, hopefully this introduction doesn't suck. Anyhow, originally I wanted the ToQger to meet the Shinkenger, but then I remembered that the ToQger have no revealed way to time travel. So eventually this idea came about, it will pick up in a bit though. Next time the two teams get closer as emotions rise to the surface on both sides. Well, see you next time.**


	2. Who They Are

**Hey, I'm back again with this thing. Anyhow this going to take time to write, since it is pretty much an AU story if you think about it. Anyhow, the usual shpeal applies here, I don't own Super Senati, Toei does. Let's Go! **

Set Sail for Legend

Chapter 2: Who They Are

Kaoru had dropped her standoff, curiosity over the Gokaiger taking over. She decided to take them back to the Shiba mansion to speak in a more civilized manner. After Chiaki and Genta, who does return with them, remove Tamba from the gathering spot; the two teams assemble in the siting room to speak. The samurai and pirates sit on opposite sides of the room, while Marvelous leans on the entryway frame and Kaoru sits on the lord's seat. "So who are you and who sent you to fight with us"?

"We are the Gokaiger, another sentai team like you. Also yes, we are pirates if you are wondering, though it shouldn't make much of a difference," he says in a casual manner. He knew that being too serious wouldn't work, not with what Navi had said they needed to do apart from fight. "If you're wondering who sent us, it was Sosuke Esumi of the Go-onger," he finishes up quickly. He was glad Gai had all those books on different sentai teams, made it easy to find out the team that they had fought with during their adventure. He knew that the majority of them would buy the story, which worked for him and his crew.

Kaoru is initially confused by the name, having not been with the others when this happened. Luckily Mako was able to pick up the slack, and quickly filled her in on what had occurred. "Alright I see", she says as she looks at each Gokaiger closely before staring back at Marvelous. "I have one question Marvelous, who is this enemy that is apparently coming back"? This was her bait to see if he was lying or not.

Marvelous was expecting this however, and answered with the most amount of truth that he could give due to the circumstances. "That's what Sosuke didn't tell me, which has me on edge," he says, spouting the pure truth in this case. "My guess is that it is one of your old enemies," he says going off the most obvious guess. If it was the Zangyack warrior they had met the day they had met Kaoru in their time period, things would get hairy quick.

Kaoru ponders what he had said, noting that nothing Marvelous had said posed an imminent danger to her or her team, "Thank you Marvelous, I think that we can work with you to fight this enemy". After she says this though, her thoughts drift to how he seemed to be a bit more hidden then he let on. "Marvelous, can you join me and Ji in my private chamber for a moment," she says as she gestures to the doorway off to the side. Marvelous quickly complied, both knowing that this would allow their teams to have some informal interactions with each other.

The room is quiet for a moment before Luka stretches her arms above her head, saying loudly, "Finally we can stop being stiff as statues". She turns and looks at Kotoha, noticing that the girl seemed a little unsure of what to do due to the circumstances. "Kotoha, you are a good fighter. As long as you don't focus all the time on your moves having perfect mechanics, you will fare fine".

Luka's comment had caught Kotoha off guard, she did expect such a nice compliment out of people she had just met. "Thank you for the advice, I will try to remember, um," she says in confusion. "I am sorry but I do not know your name"?

Luka smiles at this, glad that all seemed to be going well between them. "That's all right, the name is Luka by the way. The brooding blue is Joe and the clown in green is Don A.K.A. Hakase". Both boys glare at Luka due to her descriptions of them, but she continues to speak like nothing was wrong with what she had said. "Our princess in pink is Ahim and the energy ball in silver is Gai". These two blush unlike the other two, knowing the truth behind these remarks.

Ryunosuke finally speaks out, not exactly happy with the situation. "This is frustrating," he says as he ruffles his hair in annoyance. "We can't do anything until this enemy reveals himself". Ryunosuke wasn't super upset over the Gokaiger, since Kaoru saw them as an ally, he could as well.

Joe smirked at this comment, deciding to try and help Ryunosuke out a bit. "Going back to what Luka was talking about earlier, you could use some work on your swordsmanship yourself". When the blue samurai whirls and gives him a flabbergasted look, "What, you are not at fault for a focus on technique. However, it has made you stiff and somewhat inefficient".

Ryunosuke jumps at Joe, clearly offended by what he had said. Before the two boys could escalate the conflict. Mako had tried to get in front of Ryunosuke to stop him, but wasn't fast enough. Ahim however swiftly moves between the two, startling Ryunosuke with her speed. "That's enough," she says in a firm manner that surprised her samurai counterpart. "We will not be able get along if you to anger each other on like that," she says in a firm manner that clearly had its effect on Joe. Joe did not want to anger Ahim, so he backs off quickly.

When Ryunosuke doesn't back off at Ahim's request, Mako decides to push back. "Ryunosuke, sit down," she barks in a firm manner. "You are acting like a child about this. The Gokaiger are our ally now, so don't be so bitter over one comment". This makes Ryunosuke back off, even if the slight air of tension remains.

Chiaki picks up the conversation a bit after this, "Why don't we go outside for now"? He didn't like the cramped space in the room now that the Gokaiger had come. It didn't suit him well, as he liked to get up and move.

Don claps his hands together, an idea forming based off what Chiaki had said. "This could a great idea. Ryunosuke and Joe could compare swordsmanship against each other, while Luka could provide a helping hand to Kotoha". All parties agreed to this idea, and once they moved outside Ryunosuke and Joe beeline for the mat, swords drawn.

"So Gai," Genta says to the silver pirate as the two green warriors cheer on the dueling blues. "How well of a teacher is Luka," he asks as he watches Luka talk to Kotoha. To him, Luka seemed a little brash despite how she faired in the fight.

Gai looks over to see Kotoha making a few test swing so the yellow pirate can see her style. He had to admit it was a fair assumption to make on paper. She was kind of brash and greedy, but she also was a sister to Ahim and the boys. "It can see your point considering you just met her, but she has a deeper personality then you think".

Meanwhile, while the rest of the teams bonded over small talk, the two reds and Ji got serious about the conflict. Once they heard the others get into their conversation, Kaoru turns to the pirate captian. "Marvelous, why do you think Sosuke couldn't find out the identity of the enemy we will be facing"? That info troubled her a bit, as it was strange Sosuke had received the warning, but not more info then that? It was slightly fishy to her.

"Trust me, I don't like it anymore then you do," Marvelous says wholeheartedly to this remark. He had already said his suspicions, so no need to repeat. "My guess is the enemy he is currently fighting unintentionally tipped him off. We should trust Sosuke though, he is a good man".

"Alright," Kaoru muses, willing to take that answer from him for now. "I need to ask you something though, you didn't seem surprised that it was me as leader; not Takeru like when Sosuke was here, why?

This was moment that Marvelous was glad he was good at lying. He couldn't use the obvious answer that would blow their cover instantly. So he lied, "Sosuke has a system to keep an eye on Earth if one of the Go-onger's old enemies were to revive. So he saw it through that and passed that information onto us". It was his best bet to make her buy their presence as normal, not as a set up event.

"Alright, fair enough," Kaoru muses as she looks at the fan she held in her hand. She wasn't sure if that was the truth, but she had no evidence otherwise. As she looked back up at him, "What about you, you seem to have been wanting to ask something for a while"?

Marvelous knew that his question might rub her the wrong way, but his curiosity could overtake him at times. "Why did you Takeru just leave once you came back," he asks, noticing Kaoru flinch slightly at the question. He needed to know though why, "You would have had 7 members to fight with instead of six? It's a simple strength in numbers scenario and you didn't take it, why not princess"?

Kaoru hesitates for a second, surprised that he was the one asking this question. She expected this question out of Genta, not someone she just met. "I felt that is was something my father would have done. He would have cut out the possible point of conflict, when it came to loyalty". She didn't have a surefire answer if she was honest with herself, she just went with the cards that she was given.

Marvelous stared at her for a moment, a little surprised by her answer because of their first encounter. He decides to push a little bit more at the subject, "And what happens if that wasn't something he would have done"? As he watches her closely, Kaoru is thinking hard. She hadn't really developed a response for being asked this, thinking that none of the vassals would question her. Then again, this was a guy who leads his own team, so he saw things differently.

The long pause that followed was only broken up by the chime of the Gedoshu alarm in the next room. The three run out into the room, Tamba already checking its location. The two run out the courtyard, startling the two teams. "Let's go, time to work," Marvelous yells as the two groups fall in.

The two groups arrive on scene quickly, finding more of the Nanashi terrorizing the crowd. While the Shinkenger were doing the ceremonial entrance, the pirates as usual jumped right into the action. The retainers were unsure what to do, but Kaoru got the ball rolling for them. She follows the pirates lead, transforming as she jumps into the fray. This shakes the retainers from their thoughts and the five jump into the fray also. Kaoru ducks and slashes as she makes her way to the red pirate, Marvelous being deep into the horde blasting away at the foot soldiers. As she skids to a stop behind him she says, "Do you think that our enemy will now be arriving"? If this reported threat didn't arrive, she would have some more questions for the red pirate.

"Based on the amount of troops here, our victory will draw him out," Marvelous says as he shoots a Nanashi that tried to sneak up on the princess. He wasn't sure what exactly would draw the enemy out, being that he didn't really understand how the Gedoshu worked. He just hoped that they worked similarly to the Zangyack, being high on their pride. "Well there is only one way to see," he yells as he fires in a wide spread, knocking down several soldiers.

Meanwhile, the others are cutting down the rest of the hoard while making small talk surprisingly. Luka casually cut through the foot soldiers like they were nothing, asking Ryunosuke as she came up in his left, "What do you guy do like, for fun? It seems like you guys are always so stiff about things".

Mako spun around Ahim and Kotoha as she went to swipe at the enemy attempting to sneak up on the two. "It hasn't always been this structured of a life, when Takeru was here it was little more carefree". She ducks under a slash before Chiaki stabs her attacker. "Let's just say the change was necessarily".

Gai swings Chiaki away from a sword blade as he thrusts his blade towards the soilder. He was slightly annoyed at the amount of enemies present. "Why do they just keep coming"?

Mako yips as she narrowly avoids a blow to the head from a falling Don, who had been knocked backwards by a Nanashi. "Guys, we need to keep together in order to get this done quickly". She knew that when Kaoru wasn't around, she had to keep the samurai together as a unit.

Marvelous and Kaoru jump to the pink samurai's side after her statement, startling her slightly. "We need to devastate the rest of the Nanashi in one blow. Whatever is making them stronger will most likely be come out to face us then, most likely our mysterious resurrected enemy". She was ready to find out just who their true enemy was, annoyed by their cowardice.

Marvelous turned to the other Gokaiger, who seemed eager to continue the fight. "Well then you heard the princess, let's make this showy," the captain let's out in a roar. The others nod and out from their belts shoot the Goranger and Gokaiger Ranger Keys. They land in the keyholes of the weapons that the Gokaiger held, each key to their corresponding color.

Their weapons all let out a roar of, "Final Wave," as they all twirled their weapons, ready to fire.

The Shinkenger meanwhile loaded their disks into the Rekka Daizantou's cannon mode before Kaoru aimed it at the Nanashi horde. "Fire," she says in a roar as the energy blast rockets out from the barrel. The Gokaiger combined slashes from their swords as well as fire from their guns with Gai's trident blast to created one concentrated sphere of energy. The combined assaults detonation vaporizes the horde almost instantly.

After the smoke clears, Marvelous notices something is off. He knew how the crevices worked from the information Gai had gathered, and the usually glowed red not blue. This wasn't a good omen for them. "Incoming," he grunts loudly as the holds his sword at the ready.

The force that explodes out of the crevices is tremendous. It blows Don, Chiaki, Gai, Kaoru, and Genta off their feet. The others didn't fare much better, all being forced back a few steps by the assault. Once the dust clears, Luka sees one of the crevices continue to shine. She pulls out her pistol and levels it at the target yelling, "Come out and fight you coward"!

The crevices suddenly increases in glow before a figure emerges forth from it. The Gokaiger are on edge, not sure who their opponent was. For the retainers however, a feeling of fear overcame them upon recognizing the figure before them. Kaoru looked at her retainers, noting that their reaction showed that the opponent was not one to be trifled with. "Declare yourself Gedoshu," she yells, sword at the ready.

The figure turned, a diabolical edge in his voice, "Greetings Princess Shiba, I am Akumaro Sujigarano. I come to destroy you all finally, as well as your world".

**So that's the end for now. I will put the next chapter in a bit, school is beginning to get a little harder. Anyhow hope you all like it and the first big fight is up next. Cya later.**


	3. A Team is not a Name

**Hey, this thing is back again. Anyhow, our hero's just met their enemy, so fight's on. Anyhow, this chapter is where we get to see just how good I actually am at writing a fight scene. So the usual, I don't own Super Sentai, Toei does. Let's go! **

Set Sail for Legend

Chapter 3: A Team Is Not a Name

Marvelous and Luka are the first to react, firing their pistols at Akumaro no remorse. The Gedoushu warrior however merely put his hand in front of him, the energy that came forth vaporizing all the shots. As both pirates' looks at what just happen in shock, while Akumaro merely laughs, "You would think that the Shinkenger would have found stronger allies then this". Then he flicks two small pieces of energy at them, the blasts knocking the two into the rest of the Gokaiger.

"Let's get him," Kaoru yells, the Shinkenger immediately following her lead. The six samurai dived into the fight, Gokaiger not far behind. Kaoru and Ryunosuke are the first to make their move, Kaoru swinging high while Ryunosuke went for the low hit. Problem was that Akumaro caught both strikes and threw the two in a nearby wall. As he begins to walk towards the two writhing in pain, Genta and Kotoha run in to distract him. The two manage to land a few blows before getting picked up by their necks. This spurs the Gokaiger, swapping their weapons to their preferred setup, with Ahim and Don them unleashing a spray of bullets at the Gedoushu's back. This actually causes the Gedoushu a bit of pain and he drops the two Samurai, before he teleports in front of the two pirates. As he brings his sword down however. It is met with the sound of metal hitting metal. Luka and Joe had each stuck one of their swords between him and the pirates, creating dead lock between them and the Gedoushu. They win out, pushing the blade away before going to work on the demonic being.

Joe delivers several slashes to Akumaro's torso before he rolls out of the way of the opponent's blade. Luka jumps in next, delivering two hard stabs to the chest before backing off. Before Akumaro can make a move towards Luka though, Gai come in and stabs the Gedoushu's back. As he does this, Mako slides in and takes a slash at his knees with her Heaven Fan, Ryunosuke doing the same with the blade flat of his Shinkenmaru. This causes Akumaro to stumble back into the open area where Chiaki, Joe, Marvelous, and Kaoru wait for their turn. Joe and Chiaki make the first move, diving in to stab the Gedoush's chest and arms before rolling behind him and stabbing him again with their swords and spear. As he turns to face the two who just attacked him, Marvelous pops off a few shots at his back to get his attention. Once he turns to face the two leaders, Kaoru and Marvelous delivered several deadly slashes that send him stumbling back towards the crevice that he appeared from. "Akumaro, your end is now upon you," Kaoru declares boldly. While this is happening, rest of the Gokaiger and Shinkenger ran next to Joe and Chiaki.

Akumaro looked at the group assembled around him and then began to chuckle, "Foolish sentai, you actually believe that a few hits like that would beat. Seems the pirates have caused your brains to rot". With the flick of his wrist, an explosive force sends the two teams flying in all directions. His initial thought is two red leaders, but out of the corner of his eye he sees that Chiaki and Joe had landed with their backs to him. With a twisted smile, he throws two chunks of energy at the boys.

The boys have just started to recover when they hear two feminine voices yell "No"! The panicked tone and the sound of running causes the two to flip around urgently. What they saw as Ahim jumping in front of Joe and Kotoha in front of Chiaki. When the energy hits them, both girls rocket back into their ally's arms, their suits powering down from the assault with cuts and bruises littering their torso.

"Kotoha," Chiaki yells in horror upon see the state she is in within his arms.

"Ahim, Ahim wake up," Joe says in a stunned manner as he tries and fails to shake her awake.

Akumaro is about to advance on the wounded fighters and their panicking partners when gunfire strikes him the back in a rapid pace. He turns around and finds Marvelous right up in his face sword coming down hard on the Gedoushu. The Gedoushu manages to block the initial blow and dance away but Marvelous just keeps coming at him. Kaoru is initially stunned by the ferocity in which he attacks, but quickly runs in to help him. Luka comes in to the fight at the same time, the two landing devastating hits with their blades on the exposed opponent. As the two try to attack the Gedoushu who now was looking at them, Marvelous yells at the stunned samurai and pirates gathered around the two fallen girls. "Oye, get those two out of here now"!

As the rest of the group makes sure Ahim and Kotoha's bodies are removed safely, Mako runs into the fight teaming up with Marvelous. As the two take swipes at Akumaro when he is not looking, she asks a question, "So now we defeat him right, that's the plan"? She wanted to really hurt the Gedoushu for what it had done to her little sister.

"No," Marvelous says as his Goranger and Gokaiger popped out of his belt and slotted themselves in to his weapons, their usual cry leaping out. Mako and Luka both see that Kaoru has pulled out the Mougyu Bazooka, and immediately get the gist of what's going on. "We are getting out of here now and regrouping," he say before the four all jump back and the two reds unleash their attacks.

When the smoke clears, Akumaro sees that they had fled the battle quickly. As he descends back into the crevice, he laughs darkly, "Run little samurai, run away scared. Once I am done absorbing that bits of essence from my loyal servants, the gate to the Sanzu River will be mine to command".

When the four arrive at the mansion, the Kuroko are hard at work tending to Kotoha and Ahim's injuries. Mako and Luka both run to the girl's sides in worry. They were unconscious but breathing, quelling their teammate's fears of serious injuries. "We shouldn't have ran, we should have stayed and kept fighting," Ryunosuke says once the uninjured members are all settled around the two.

"The blue samurai is right, you all should have stayed and fought," Tamba says as he bustles in the room to make sure Kaoru was alright. His unconcerned tone about the girls set everyone on edge, Marvelous remembering why he didn't like the man the first time they had met. "Besides the princess is safe, so we will not have to worry about a thing". The samurai looked at him, but said nothing as he did not listen to what they had to say.

The other Gokaiger begin to glare at the servant, but the rage in their captain's voice catches them off guard as well. "Don't even speak like you know what has happened," Marvelous says with a roar as he wheels on the servant, who is immediately scared by the anger infused response. "We were out there and fought a being that would make you piss yourself in fear, so I wouldn't be making snarky remarks. We were just had two of our members both knocked unconscious and injured because we go out there and fight to protect earth. When you just go and brush it aside because 'oh the princess is safe and that is all that matters', you insult both Ahim here as well as the samurai that lies before you, both injured because they wanted to protect their comrades". He lets out a gargled cry of anger before he storms out to the courtyard.

Kaoru is stunned by his reaction, thinking he had been a cool headed leader that had a wild streak. However, she wasn't the only one who was confused by the captain's behavior. Luka jumps up and runs after him yelling, "Marvelous," concern lacing her voice. After a few moments of silence, Kaoru has Tamba and Ji show the others to the sitting room so they can let the two girls rest in peace.

Luka follows Marvelous out to the courtyard where she stops a few feet behind him, worried about the way he had blown up at the servant. He had not blown up like that in recent memory as far as she knew, so she need to attend to this. "Marvelous, Are you alright," she asks as she walks up slowly behind him. "You've lost your temper before but not to the point that you had to walk away. Tell me what is wrong,' she says softly within arm's reach of him.

Marvelous stares up at the sky for a few second before he responded slowly. "I kind of got put off by his attitude on the whole thing. Sure Ahim and Kotoha probably have both had this happen before, but I'm still allowed to worry for one of my crew. You saw how the Shinkenger reacted to Kotoha's injury, even Kaoru showed concern despite not being here that long. So the lack of concern in addition to my anger about having Ahim hurt caused me to boil over". He shakes his head in annoyance and mutters to himself quietly.

Luka smiles at this, remembering a familiar theme in regards to the way Marvelous felt about his crew. "Marvelous, even if it can make you act rashly on occasion, we all appreciate how much you care for us. You don't have to vilify it due to one outburst". She reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "What did we just find out is basically our Grand Power"?

"Our Grand Power is our bond, which allows us to seize our dream," Marvelous mutters to himself. He turns to the lookout before speaking, "Who said that the bond our team shares is similar to the bond that their own team has"?

Luka stands there for a second before the answer hit her in the face for lack of a better term. "Kaoru, define a bond that will be defined to you also. This is what Navi was referring to". Luka scratches her head though as she continues to think about it. "Alright so if we talk with the Shinkenger, somehow we will get them to realize what their bond is. But here is the other question though", she says with a grimace on her face, "Who has the heart that needs to be fixed before the spark happens"?

Marvelous stares at the lookout for a moment before he looks back at the gate behind him as he begin to put the puzzle together. When he turns back to face her, she is surprised to see a smirk on his face. "Get Joe and the others to talk with the Shinkenger when you go back inside, that's where the bond will be found even if they aren't the ones to say it. I need you to talk to Mako though, she may not have the broken heart, but there is definitely wear and tear on hers".

As he walks away towards the gate, Luka calls to him, "And where are you going so I can tell the others"?

Marvelous smiles to himself before turning and saying rather casually, "I'm just going for a walk they think. However, I'm going to help mend the heart that will lead them in the end". He turns and continues to walk off, a small smile gracing Luka's face before she heads back inside the mansion.

When Luka walks inside, she notices that everyone is in the sitting room, apart from Mako and their injured allies. She turns to go down the hall and finds Mako still in the room with Ahim and Kotoha. She notices that she seems fixated on Kotoha, but when Luka takes a glance at her friend, the reason why clicks. "You two are like sisters aren't you," she says calmly, startling the samurai. She smiles reassuringly as she sits next to Mako. "That is how it is with me and Ahim, believe it or not. But everyone cares for her, and I'm guessing it's the same for you guys with Kotoha"?

Mako is surprised by Luka's conversational tone, but speaks anyhow. "Yah, she was everyone's little sister, we all tried to protect her and we spoiled her on occasion. She was the heart of our team, whether she realized that or not. She is probably the one who changed Takeru the most," she finishes with a small sigh. Mako knew that Kotoha didn't like to be babied, but they all couldn't help it.

"You miss him," Luka states, knowing this is not something will debate. "It is eating you up, even if you are still serving Kaoru with no questions". Mako stares at the pirate in shock, surprised that she was read so easily. Luka continues though, seeing she was right, "It's not a fault you know, though I'm curious of just how much you miss him. Where you two close"?

Mako sighs a bit, knowing she was caught, "Yah, you could say that. We are the same age, so he would usually talk with me if he had a concern once he opened up to us all. Even with all the secrets he had, he still was a human being with feelings". She shakes her head in annoyance before she continues, "I'm worried for him though, especially since Juzo is still obsessed with him. He could get caught up again by that monster's obsession with fighting him, and get seriously hurt with no way to get help". Mako shakes slightly, worry overcoming her temporarily at the thought of a bloodied Takeru staggering through the woods as Juzo closes in for the kill. He was alone, not even the Kuroko to help him. It hurt her a bit to think about.

Luka cocks her head to the side, a theory forming slowly in her head. "Did you like Takeru before Kaoru came," she asks cautiously, trying not to overstep any boundaries.

"I think I did, more than just as a comrade," Mako says nervously. She had never really opened up about it, but Luka wasn't wrong. "I wanted to care for him when he was hurt by Juzo before. Juzo would beat him within an inch of his life, and then tell him he was weak. This would cause him to start thinking he was weak and he would try and distance himself for us again". Mako starts to sniffle a bit at this, startling Luka, but she gets ahold of herself and continues. Sadness was still evident in her voice as she spoke though, "I wanted to show him that he wasn't weak for having feeling, letting us close is what made him human still. I wanted to get closer, yes if that is what you are asking".

Luka was quiet for a moment, unsure how to respond. Eventually she just let instinct take over though, "You like him don't you"? When Mako gives her a surprised nod, she smiles and continues, "I get you then. I like my captain, but don't know if he likes me either". She grins at her next remark, "If you like him, you can show him after you all win".

Mako grimaced before she spoke, "I don't think that is going to be an easy task Luka, because Takeru made it seem pretty apparent that he didn't expect us to come after him. He lied to us and he is not the easiest person to convince that what he feels is right isn't always true".

"So he's a hardhead leader too," Luka asks in a joking manner. "God, Marvelous is like that two sometimes, it gets on my nerve. Sure when guys are protective and hardheaded it can be great, but it can be hard to convince them that they are wrong. You know what I mean right," Luka says as she starts to giggle a bit at what she said.

Turned out Mako also thought it was funny, as she began to giggle as well as old memories came to mind. "I understand what you mean, Takeru was always trying to appear emotion less when something happened that he enjoyed, and it was kinda cute to be honest. He was hard headed when it came to celebrating, try to put on this whole mysterious feel, but we could read him like a book". Both girls breakdown in giggles as they spent the next few minutes whispering about their red's hardheaded tendencies.

"Well that was a good laugh," Luka says as both girls recover from their fit of giggles. She glances at their two injured comrades, who were still unconscious due to their injuries. "Come on, we should leave them be for a while". As the two shut the door to leave, she asks Mako, "You feel better now"?

"Yes I feel much better now Luka," Mako says with a smile as the two slowly walk back to the sitting room. She grabs Luka to stop her, Luka glancing curiously at the samurai. "Thank you for your advice, I understand now. To get Takeru to come back to us, me and the others have to be upfront with are feeling about him and his lie to us all. And if am truly honest, I can tell him the truth of how I feel about him and I". Luka nodded her head and then trusts her fist out at Mako's chest. Mako quickly grabs Luka's fist, surprised by the sudden move. Luka nods when Mako catches her fist and removes it easily. She heads to the sitting room, Mako following, the samurai figuring that this was Luka's way of showing her approval.

**So that's a wrap for this chapter. Anyhow I don't know exactly when I am putting up the next chapter so don't fret too much. Anyhow, once this is over I'll continue the Goseiger AU I started a while back. My Go-onger story should be getting a new chapter soon. I feel like I may have made Mako slightly out of character in this chapter. If I did, feel free to message me about it so I don't do it again. I'll see you all later.**


	4. Talking About Hearts

**We are back for another round of this crazy team. Sorry it took a while, but sinus infection has been destroying me lately. Anyhow, it's going to be a bit before our hero's get back in the fight. Anyhow, we have to get back on the story train. As usual I don't own Super Sentai, Toei does. **

Set Sail for Legend

Chapter 4: Talking about Hearts

Mako and Luka after they had their talk walked into the sitting room to find it dead silent. They both settle down before scanning their respective teams. The samurai were quiet, unsure what to do since they could not go after the Gedoushu. Meanwhile the other pirates are staring at Joe, who seems to be on edge. Luka sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder, "We know you are angry because she did that, you can come out and say it". She knew that an explosion was about to occur.

"She knew that was not a blast she could take easily," Joe yelled as he slammed his fist into the floor. The Shinkenger as stunned out of their silence by his rage but say nothing. "She knows I can take care of myself, she didn't need to get herself hurt".

Gai shakes his head before he responds, "Joe that is just how Ahim is. It doesn't matter if it's you, Luka, or me; she cares for all of our safety. She just over did it that is all, besides not like you wouldn't either"?

Joe shakes his head in amusement at the earthling's statement, knowing he wasn't wrong. "Joe has gone off on his own a lot," Don says, echoing the blue pirate's thoughts. "He isn't exactly one to go and say who should and shouldn't protect someone. Even if he has ended up protecting us while doing it," Don says, a small smile appearing on Joe's lips.

"I can't deny you on that one," Joe said as he shakes his head at the memory of his last excursion. The battle against Barizog was a hard fought encounter, but it was going to happen eventually. "You guys know why I had to it the last time though, that one was personal".

Luka shakes her head as she laughs sharply, startling the samurai who had been watching Joe intensely. "You still aren't as bad as Captain 'eject the entire crew'," she says with a fond smile. The samurai all stare at her for a bit, before she notices with a start. "Oh, let's just say Marvelous can be protective when it comes to the rest of us. If you do something that will get in the way of our dreams, he will destroy you," Luka says as she surveys the others around her. The other pirates nod to this, having seen this at one point or another from Marvelous.

The samurai were quiet at this, not sure how to respond to the question. Their lives up until this point, apart from Genta's, were dedicated to being a vassal mostly. They weren't allowed to make plans for themselves in the future, they had to be ready to fight whenever the Shiba house called them. "Your dreams," Kaoru replied, not following the statement. For her, life had been dedicated to fighting the Gedoushu. After that, she expected something rather peaceful and boring. It didn't seem like that is what happened to other sentai, at least that's how she reads it based on the way the Gokaiger were speaking.

"Yah our dreams," Luka says, taking charge since Marvelous isn't around and Joe isn't known for his social skills. "Your dreams, what drives you to fight for," Luka says, her surprise evident in her voice.

Gai looks over the samurai around the room, noticing that they did not seem to understand what the term meant to the Gokaiger. "Do you all, not have a dream you fight for"?

Tamba began to speak his mind again, but a glare from Kaoru quickly shot him down. She never liked how he spoke his mind, even if he thought it was for her own good. Ryunosuke is quick to voice the general response the samurai were thinking of, "Well, we have lived our lives preparing to fight this battle. How could you all have the time to think of the future"?

"Maybe because we were fighting for the future we so desired," Ahim's voice echoed from the doorway, glances to the doorway revealing her and Kotoha standing in the doorway. Kotoha slowly steps towards to her cushion before Chiaki helps her down unnecessarily, while Ahim gingerly walks to Gai and settles next to him on the bench. After the two settle in, she turns to Kaoru and asks, "So, what do you wish to do once the fighting is over"?

Kaoru begins to think hard at Ahim's question, never having a real idea of what she could do. Her duty was to seal Dokoku, and then continue the family line in case he was released again. "Well, wait and prepare in case he somehow manages to return from being sealed".

Ahim nods to this, accepting this answer as she could see the logic behind it. She scanned the room, noting that the other Shinkenger seemed to begin to think about what she had said. "Think of it this way, what do you want to be apart from a samurai"? She knew it may not be the best way to present what they were trying to teach them, but it was a start.

The room was quiet for a moment, before Chiaki spoke up abruptly, "I want to win so I can go back to my friends in high school. That way we can graduate together and go to university". Chiaki's dream struck a chord with the samurai, their lives had been focused on fighting so much that they relished the times they could engage in seemingly normal daily activities.

Don nods at this, "That's a start, now the rest of you should say yours as well so the others can hear. The samurai are unsure at first, but eventually they begin to speak up. Once they finish, Don smiles and says, "See, you do have a dream you fight for, it just had been hidden by your samurai duties".

Joe clears his throat before he states, "There is one last thing to talk about however. What is team's unifying dream"? The samurai all looked at him in confusion before he realized that they needed an example. "We all have individual dreams yes, but there is a dream that unites us all: We are after the Greatest Treasure in the universe. And we will fight any enemy tooth and nail in order to reach it". He looks over the samurai with a solemn look on his face, starting with Genta and ending with Kaoru. "What is your unifying dream"?

The samurai all are quiet as they look around for a moment at the Gokaiger and each other. They all were in deep thought, unsure how to answer this question due to the variety of topics that their individual dreams covered. They all wanted something, but they all had friction in terms of how their dreams matched up when placed next to another. Chiaki was the one to get the ball rolling, "I think that no matter what, our unifying dream has to do with the total defeat of Dokoku. Without that, we will have to always worry about samurai duties".

Kaoru nods to this, her brain beginning to make connections with what he said. Her idea, though she may face opposition from Tamba, was one that would raise the other Shinkenger's spirit as well. "I think I figured out our dream," she says catching everyone's attention. "Our dream is that once we defeat Dokoku, is that we can go back and have the lives our ancestors couldn't have, love and live like the people we protect, no matter what our past or their own past is". The other Shinkenger nod to this, small smiles appearing on their faces when Kaoru said to them, "And we should bring Takeru back, I may have been harsh to just let him up and leave".

Luka smirked at this comment, "See, that wasn't so hard now was it"? She looked over her teammates, noting the smiles that formed in all degrees on their face. However, the sudden ringing of bells catches her off-guard, "What's that"?

Kaoru receives the stick and Map from Ji, a plan forming in her mind, "It's our alert system for Gedoushu, looks like our old friends is back". She turns to Luka as they ready to head out, "I assume you can get a hold of your Captain, Marvelous, correct"?

Luka flashed a teeth filled smile to this, "If he doesn't pick up, I'll whoop his but myself"!

Meanwhile, Takeru is out by the waterfront in the city; deep in thought over what to do next. All his life he had been 'Takeru Shiba', but now that Kaoru had returned he had lost that title 'Shiba'. He had never known his last name so he could not track down any distant relative who could take him in for a small amount of time. All he had now were the clothes on his back, some spare change, the ShodoPhone he used, and his sword. Not exactly the best tools for starting a new life, "Maybe being a drifter is the way I got to live". He shook his head in annoyance, believing that the others would not help him now.

Marvelous was walking his last bits of anger off on the path above the waterside when he spotted the Shinkenger's old leader down in the dumps. He looked down on the young man before saying, "Let me guess, your day is not too hot either"?

"Yah, you could say that," Takeru replies half-heartedly, not even trying to turn and face the person speaking to him. "I lied to my friends, thinking it wouldn't hurt them when the truth was revealed, but it appears that I clearly didn't know them as well as I thought. My way of protecting them has no doubt caused them to hate me". He had betrayed them all in the worst way, and he had no way to earn it back.

Marvelous shakes his head at this, knowing all about going too far to protect his friends. There last battle had showed that it cost his team their greatest power of all, and he had been adjusting to that during the aftermath of their last fight. "I can relate to that, I have always been protective of my friends because they are the only people I truly have in this world". He walks down the steps slowly so he was level with the samurai. "I let my past get the better of me, and my desire to protect them ended up nearly causing our down fall". He stops at the base of the steps behind Takeru.

Takeru's grip on the railing in front of him became harsh as he processed what Marvelous had said. "It's not that simple man, it's not like we are some casual friends from high school. We were extremely close, hell, we all lived together. My entire life I've lived under a false pretense and now it has come to take what I have held dear to me," Takeru says anguish, catching Marvelous's curiosity. "I knew this day would come, but I didn't keep my heart closed to the level I should have".

Marvelous began to think quickly at what Takeru had said, before realizing he was in that boat at one point as well. "You fell in love with one of them didn't you," he asks in a calm manor in order to not anger the, technically older, fellow leader.

Takeru is initially in shock over Marvelous's comment, but he unfortunately was not wrong. "She caught my heart because of how much she wanted me to just be myself," he says slowly as the memory come from the back of his mind. She had been the first one to get him to come out of his shell and he had enjoyed it a lot more than he had showed any of them in person. "In the rare moments when we could just be ourselves, and not what we were expected to by our lineage, I felt almost at home". His eyes we sealed shut tight as he continued in anguish, "Apart from those moments though, all I have done has been a betrayal of the trust she had so kindly given me. If I go back, Mako will push me away with power similar to the magnitude of my lies".

Marvelous shakes his head at this comment, "This 'Mako' sound like one of my friends that I have feeling for. If she wanted to bring you out of that shell you built in an attempt to protect her, I don't think you have to worry about her reaction at least if you try to go back". He noticed that Takeru's grip on the railing let up a bit he pushed his point more, "She wanted to see the real you man, and now that you are free of your previous burden, you can show her what she wants to see. Not just the parts your previous obligation allowed you to show her".

"Really, you honestly think that is the case," Takeru says mostly to himself before addressing Marvelous directly. "And what happens if my feeling for her come up again," He asks, hoping for a good answer.

"Isn't it obvious man, you can finally admit to her how you feel then with nothing holding you back," Marvelous says as a small smile of triumph rests on his lips. He wishes he had the courage to do the same with Luka, but right now helping his fellow Red was the priority. In all honesty he thought, advising another Sentai like this felt pretty good.

As Takeru was about to turn and face Marvelous however to thank him, the pirate activated the Goseiger key and used its Memory wipe card to wash Takeru's memories clean of the previous conversation. Thanks to their team up with the Goseiger, he knew that Takeru would only remember the feelings of the conversation when something associated with them were brought up, not the original conversation. This would allow the Gokaiger to not have to worry about messing with the timeline while on this mission. As Takeru recovered from the flash of light let off by the technique, Marvelous used the suit to teleport down the pathway a bit so he was out of Takeru's sight. When Takeru recovered, he felt strange emotions in his brain along with the memories of the past morning, so he elected to continue to observe the water as he thought on what had occurred that morning. As the pirate captain dropped his transformation though, his Mobilate rang as Luka was calling him. Upon hearing her yelling that their enemy had returned said, "I'm on my way as quick as can. If you think I'm missing this exciting of a fight, you really need to get to know me better," he said before he took off sprinting toward the city and their big showdown.

**Hey, just a heads up this is probably the last chapter in this story unless some super brilliant idea hits me when I'm writing. I also at some point in the near future put out another chapter of my Go-onger story and an idea for a Kamen Rider story I have had cooking up for a while now. Anyhow, I'll catch you next time for the probable final time in this story. Cya next time!**


End file.
